1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing a Time To Trigger (TTT) for handover of a User Equipment (UE). More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing a Time To Trigger for handover of a User Equipment and a time period (Treselection) for cell reselection of the UE in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a demand for high-speed data services has been continuously increasing in mobile communication systems. The data services are provided mainly in a specific small area at the coverage side, so attention is increasingly being paid to a micro cell (or a pico cell, a hot zone, a femto cell, and the like).
The characteristics of a micro cell are given as follows. The micro cell has a smaller coverage than a macro cell, and may overlap with the macro cell. Also, the micro cell can operate in the same or different frequency from the macro cell, and makes use of a low transmit power compared to a macro evolved Node B (eNB).
However, in a case where a UE performs handover from a macro cell to a micro cell, there is a problem that the use of an existing setting value for handover as used between macro cells results in high handover failure probability.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for providing handover support information in a mobile communication system.